Unlikely Hero
by Danaria88
Summary: Scarlett is just another girl in the Brothel, but when she finds herself in trouble from the crew members of the Ranger and saved by some of the crew of the Walrus she spends the rest of the evening with them, one pirate in particular named Billy Bones. As the night Heats up so does their relationship. Billy/OC Rated for eventual sexual encounter and language..
1. I

**Ok so, first and fore most I just want to say that I love this show. This story is something that has been wandering around my brain demanding to be put down on paper or... rather... typed out in word lol for awhile so I figured I would finally do it. That'll probably depend on you readers how far I take this story so for now it wont end up being too long and involved. Also forgive me if any of the characters seem a bit off or OOC for them. I'll do my best but for the sake of the story I think some things will probably be altered. **

**Setting is going to be before the events of the actual show but not by too much. Basically Flint is looking for the Urca and at this point the only one who knows is still Gates, and they haven't quite got to the point of a potential mutiny by Singleton yet. **

**Disclaimer – I obviously own nothing but the idea of my OC.**

A swift knock came at the door followed by a female voice "Hurry up Scarlett the Inn in filling up and there's work to be done!"

Huffing slightly to herself the woman in question tipped her head back against the side of the large tub that was currently sitting in the middle of her room at the Brothel and sighed. Of course there was work to be done, it was Nassau there were always boats coming and going. Each boat that dropped anchor and delivered goods to be sold to the formidable Ms. Guthrie also delivered dozens of men who wanted on as well as their share of the money, a good fuck from one of many whores that worked both in the brothel itself and in the Inn owned by Eleanor.

Sighing again Scarlett ducked her head under the warm water rinsing the perfumed soap from her long red hair which was the origin of her name, though the few who knew anything about her knew that Scarlett wasn't her real name, but merely something easy for the pirates who were her clients to remember.

Standing she grabbed the thick cloth serving as her towel from the back of the chair close to the tub and wrapped it around herself before reaching up and ringing as much of the water from her long thick hair as possible. Stepping from the tub she walked to the dresser against the wall across from the bed, opening the top drawer she pulled from it an intimate garment, nothing too covering since most of the time it was a waste but a few men enjoyed seeing the lacey panties on her. Closing that drawer she then opened the next one down and pulled from it a rather thin but not totally sheer top that ended about midrift on her. This was to show off her smooth flat stomach and the ring which looped through her belly button. The next drawer was opened and a skirt of matching color to the top (dark green to set off her hair and eyes) was pulled free.

Unwrapping herself she began dressing, the panties first, then skirt which while full length had a split up on side over her right thigh that stopped just short of actually revealing the lace panties. This she had found was good for attracting the men to her, they loved getting to see something bare without having to pay but not showing them everything meant they would eventually need to pay her to see it all. Next she pulled the top on; it was tight enough around her middle, having lacings on one side that could be pulled as tightly as needed, that she didn't have to bother with a corset or bodice of any kind to prop the girl up so to speak. Though she was lucky enough to have well formed perky breasts that looked good without much help.

Taking the previously discarded cloth she began drying her hair and brushing it so that it could be styled. The style she decided tonight was a simple braid which she let dangle over one shoulder and was secured with a loose ribbon so that she could free the red locks without much effort.

Next came the makeup. She kept it simple, dark liner around the eyes to bring out the blue and make them alluring and of course almost every whore's signature look, dark blood red lipstick. Thankfully though the shade matched her hair enough that she didn't look as ridiculous as some of the other girls who would have looked much better without the lipstick all together or a different color if a different color could be had.

Finally a light spray of perfume was directed at her neck and chest and served as the finishing touch to her preparations. Turning she draped the cloth back over the back of the chair, careful to spread it out so it could dry, and made her way to the door of her room and downstairs. She could already hear the loud boisterous singing and talking of the men downstairs and inwardly groaned. Sounds as if more than one ship had some to harbor today meaning there would be an abundance of groping hands and wandering lips. But on the bright side she thought to herself with a smirk, at least she would make decent money tonight.

It was a few hours past nightfall, Scarlet had already made a decent bit of money this night, though interestingly enough hadn't actually had to spread her legs to anyone just yet. Most of her clients had settled for a blow or a jerk instead of an actual fuck. Though she did see a few of them return upstairs with a different girl later in the night. She wasn't bothered. It's not like she was doing too bad. And while she had willingly chosen the job of whore she really didn't relish the idea of having yet another dirty, smelly, sometimes overweight man pumping away over her for a handful of pieces of eight.

Turning to a rather noisy commotion near the entrance of the brother Scarlett sucked in a breath and stepped further away from the door and the bar. The 8 men who entered were very well known to the girls at Nassau; all were part of the crew of the Ranger and worked under the just as well known Captain Vane. And ALL were known for their none to gentle treatment of the girls they paid. Especially the leader of this little bunch Hamund who was known to pay a bit extra to hurt the girl he was with.

Sneering she turned to head towards a table of men she had yet to visit when a hand clamped down on her shoulder and spun her around. Damn it she thought as she looked up at the very man she had hoped to avoid.

"Well well well looky what we got 'ere boys. A nice fresh fiery whore all by her lonesome" Hamund's voice was raised enough for his fellow crew members to hear but also loud enough that most of the rest of those in the common area of the brothel could hear him too. His crew mates chuckled and spread out a bit behind him to get a good look at her, more than one with a look in his eyes telling her exactly what he was thinking of doing to her. Hamund's hand squeezed tighter around her arm enough that she was sure she would bruise.

Giving one of her dazzling but less than pleased smiles she said politely and lightheartedly not wanting to anger any of them and end up getting herself hurt worse than she already was she said "Well hello boys, I assume you've had a good hunt. That's good to hear; though unfortunately my... attention is needed else where so you'll have to excu…."

Her excuse was cut short when Hamund which was now frowning and looking at her with obvious contempt jerked hard on her arm and leaned down so that he was right in her face. "What's the matter girly we not good enough for the likes of you? Why don't you just shut your mouth and do your job like the good little whore you are…"

God his breath stank. And she couldn't help but grimace at the smell and pull back from him which only rewarded her with another jerk which caused her to cry out. Reaching up she began trying to pry off his fingers though she wasn't succeeding in doing anything but angering the man further. "Look, I might be a whore but even a whore can refuse service... now let go before I call over Mr. Noonan."

Looking around Hamund smirked after a moment and returned his gaze to hers again still not releasing her arm "Don't see Mr. Noonan around girly so go ahead... scream… I dare ya..."

"Why don't you do as the lady asked and let go of her, there are plenty of other girls who I'm sure are more than willing to satisfy you and your fellow crew members." This voice came from behind her and quite unexpectedly. Turning her head she looked over the men behind her and recognized the one who had spoke but not the others. It was Mr. Gates from the Walrus. Scarlett assumed the others were also members of the Walrus since they seemed to follow Gates' lead without question. Especially the very large, very tall, very handsome man who stood just behind her and slightly to the left. All of them still carried their swords and a few she noted when she glanced behind them at the table they must had been at, had pistols in their laps.

Turning her attention back to Hamund and the men behind him and trying not to whimper at the grip on her arm she watched Hamund glare at Gates and the others from the Walrus. She had to admit while he was a brute of a man who would never be a captain or anyone of significant rank on any crew he served he wasn't exactly stupid. After what seemed like a moment of careful all be it angered consideration he finally released her arm with a slight shove backwards and turned to his men saying as if he hadn't just lost this little confrontation "come on boys lets find us something ta drink and a prettier whore than this slut."

The shove had her tripping over her own bare feet and bumping into the large handsome pirate behind her. Hands quickly came up and grasped her gently by the elbows and she felt him take a slight step forward using his own tall solid frame to keep her upright. Tipping her head back to look up at him… way up at him, she gave a weak smile and said shakily "Uh… thanks…."

Then he smiled, oh lord she thought to herself that smile… it had instantly taken him from looking like a menacing giant of a man who wouldn't hesitate to run another man threw with his cutlass, to a even more handsome, charming, all together heart stopping man. The hard jaw was softened slightly by the quirked up lips that just begged to be kissed, and his eyes went from uncaring and ruthless to playful and almost… boyish. His eyes were on top of it all the most amazing blue green that she had ever seen on any of the pirates here at Nassau save for a few including the infamous Captain Flint who was known for his piercing blue eyes.

"No problem… are you ok?" his voice was rough but not too rough, it had an underlying purr almost to it that made her stomach clench and flip. And he sounded genuinely concerned for her well being causing her heart to melt a bit. None of the other pirates gave two shits about any of the girls as long as they got what they wanted.

"Yeah I'm ok" she smiled and realized she was still leaning against him, though she noted curiously he didn't seem bothered by it. Gates though was peering at them curiously with a smirk on his face. Seeing Gates watching them she gave a slight blush and finally straightened and stood upright. The pirate whos name she had yet to ask or be offered smiled and released her just as gently as he had grabbed her when he saw she was steady by herself.

Turning back to their table Gates called over his shoulder "Come on you two there's rum needs drinkin and pretty girls ta be chatted up"

Scarlett blushed again when it occurred to her that she was one of said girls. She looked down quickly and berated herself for blushing. For fucks sake she was a whore! Whores didn't blush. Looking back up she realized the other man hadn't moved from standing beside her and was looking at her intently. Not like the others who would leer at her exposed flesh but his attention was fixed on her face as if waiting.

"Uh I'm fine you can go ahead I don't think they'll be bothering me again tonight…" she smirked some and looked over her shoulder to the afore mentioned men who were entertaining themselves with a couple of other, braver, girls and half a dozen bottles of rum.

"Actually… I was wondering if you would like to join us… I'd uh… feel much better for now if you would um… sit with us a bit to make sure… you know… that they don't bother you again…" he fumbled over his words some with the shyness of a young kid who had never been in a whore house before. She smirked some wondering what happened to the brave hero who had rescued her just minutes before but said nothing instead she nodded and sauntered over to the table and leaned her right hip again it so that her skirt parted nicely at the split and revealed the length of one long smooth leg. This of course drew the gaze of all of the men sitting at the table including Mr. Gates himself. Though she noted with an amused smirked that he quickly diverted his attention to his rum.

"I'm Scarlett by the way" she said sweetly holding her hand out to the tall pirate who walked up to the table finally and sat down in the last remaining chair. Looking up at her as he grabbed his own mug taking her hand in his free one momentarily and replied with that same easy manner as before "I'm Billy… Billy Bones."

**Ok that's enough for now lol. My back hurts from being hunched over the keyboard and I think that's a good enough place to stop this chapter. Though FYI the next is going to continue on during the same night. **

**Also I apologize for my severe lack of ability to write how the pirates would talk. I tried to throw in a few words here and there I figured theyd use often by the rest kinda eluded me. So sorry bout that. Hope you all enjoyed reviews would be super encouraging!**


	2. II

**Hello again readers. I wanna thank those who have reviewed and Fav'ed my little story here. Thank you so much it's really encouraging to know that yall are enjoying my story. Anyway this is a continuation of the same night and all. **

**Disclaimer – Once again I own nothing but my OC.**

Scarlett's blue eyes looked into Billy's blue green ones as he introduced himself and she couldn't help but let a soft smile curve her full red lips as his hand grasped hers. It seemed like time stopped while they looked at each other, her small hand almost completely engulfed by his much larger one. In reality the introduction took less than a minute and once over Billy had casually released her delicate hand and turned his attention to his fellow crew mates.

Gates took this opportunity to introduce her to the other men at the table. Starting with the other man who had stood with him and Billy as her rescuers. "This here ugly lump of a man is Joshua." This was said in a completely joking manner and followed with a clap to the black mans shoulder. Scarlett smiled in kind to him noting that while he obviously appreciated the view she offered his gaze was pulled away to one of the other girls in the room. A pretty, young African girl who was currently sitting next to another group of black men in the corner laughing and drinking with them. Scarlett smiled unoffended by the man's lack of actual interest in her. She completely understood his preference, he wanted a taste of home so to speak. She would be sure to introduce the two later on if she got the chance and if she didn't she would definitely tell the other woman about Joshua and his obvious interest in her.

Turning her attention back to Gates as he introduced the next man at the table, a man who appeared in his mid 30s to early 40s and was apparently the ships physician "This man here is Dr. Howell, best damn doctor the Walrus has seen in all her years." The doctor smirked and raised his glass to the compliment and to her. Scarlett in turn gave him a sweet smile and nod of her head.

"Next is Turk, don't mind the look of a kicked puppy he has, he always looks like that." The bearded man did indeed glower slightly and look like someone had kicked him a few times but he gave her a polite nod and went back to drinking. "Lastly...wait where'd he go?" Gates looked around a bit as if he had lost something but eventually just shrugged and turned back to the table. "Prolly found himself a whore to entertain him."

Scarlett smirked and nodded. Despite the lack of their last man there weren't any other free chairs at their table so she continued to lean against it not minding it a bit. She couldn't help but steal quick glances to Billy as the men talked and laughed and drank. He seemed to enjoy himself just as much as the rest though she noted curiously he didn't drink nearly as much as some of the others, especially Turk who had already finished off three cups in her short time at the table. Billy's eyes also didn't scan the room every few minutes in obvious search of more physical company. He either kept his eyes on his cup or the other men at the table. Scarlett smiled into her glass as she watched him. Such a shy pup for a pirate she thought to herself. It only made him more interesting to her.

The next few hours were filled with more glasses of rum than Scarlett could keep count of and just as many stories of the crew's time on the Walrus. As well as a few stories of the mischief they had managed to get themselves into while here at Nassau. She laughed and enjoyed her time with them, at one point sharing the tale of her own.

_It had been one of her nights at the Inn instead of the Brothel and she had been entertaining a small group of men, nothing out of the ordinary. Only out of the blue came a commotion at the bar. When she looked over she saw Eleanor standing next to some drunken bastard who was telling her about how all she needed was a good fuck and she wouldn't be so damn uptight, and HE was more than willing and able to do the job. Scarlett had tensed as had much of the rest of those in the Inn waiting for Eleanor to dish out punishment. But instead the young blonde just turned with a rather amused smirk on her face and disappeared into the back. A few moments later two of her men came back with a barrel and upended the contents which turned out to be cold water, all over the mouthy pirate. Ms. Guthrie then returned to the room and leaning over the bar told him "Let's see you fuck anything now." The whole Inn had cracked up laughing just as much for her response to the man as well as to release the pent up tension of the moment. _

The men at the table had all just stared at her for a moment in total shock before they too started laughing. Gates wiped tears from his face and said between chuckles "Well he's one lucky bastard that's for sure." The others had nodded agreement and resumed sharing their own stories.

Eventually there were only three of them left at the table. Gates who was slumped over the table snoring lightly but still managing to hold tight to his mug, Scarlett who now sat in the chair between Billy and Gates, and Billy himself. Turk had eventually drank himself stupid and wandered off she assumed to go pass out somewhere. The Doctor had excused himself saying he had other business to attend to though she figured he was just off to find himself one of the other girls. And Joshua had eventually caught the eye of the young black girl and they had disappeared upstairs over an hour ago.

Turning so that she was facing Billy she fiddled with her cup some and watched him try not to watch her. Her cup was mostly empty and Billy hadn't refilled his since he emptied it a while ago.

"So tell me Billy… what brought you to Nassau… what lead you to the life of pirating" the question was posed casually in case he didn't want to answer but she saw him finally look at her and give his full attention. He turned in his chair as well to face her a bit more and leaned forward resting his arms on the table.

"Well… to be honest piracy kinda found me. I was born in Boston and raised by my mother who was a washer woman. My father wasn't really around but mom told me he was or had been a sailor when she met him. When I turned 18 I decided the sea sounded like a good option for me as well and joined the crew of a small merchant ship. The work was hard and the pay was shit but I enjoyed being at sea so I didn't mind too much. Eventually during one of our times out to sea, I think we were transporting cotton or something like that; we were taken over by a pirate ship. The Walrus actually… The Captain of my ship wasn't by any means a fighting man and the ship wasn't outfitted for battle or even basic defense so the crew immediately surrendered. I was sitting on the upper deck with the rest of the crew waiting to see what would happen when the call went out for anyone who wished to join the pirates and find a more profitable life at sea. Gates saw me and I guess the old man saw something in me that day but he didn't even wait to see if I'd offer myself, he walked right over, hauled me to my feet and asked me if I liked my life on this merchant ship. I was young, and this pirate looked like one hard ass but something about him made me answer truthfully. I shook my head in reply to his question and I've been on the Walrus ever since."

Scarlett listened intently not daring to interrupt his story or dare move incase he decided better of sharing his story with her. When he was done he looked down at his cup for a moment and then back at her as if waiting for her judgment of his choice. She smiled and reached out her hand placing it lightly on his arm "So what about now… do you enjoy your life aboard the Walrus?"

His eyebrows shot up at her unexpected question and then he smiled nodding some before answering her "Yes actually I do… I mean it's a rough life, the work is still hard, and there's always a chance of getting killed. But the reward is more than worth it, the men are friendlier and I trust Captain Flint with my life."

Scarlett smiled again and nodded at his answer. She understood what he meant. She had seen it many times before with the other pirates in Nassau. Men willing to lay down their lives for the Captains they served. The kind of loyalty they could bestow on someone was amazing. But at the same time, she knew that loyalty could be snatched away if the Captain proved unworthy.

"What about you Scarlett, what brought you to Nassau?" his question had been just as unexpected as her last had been. She looked up him and then away for a moment pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and chewing it slightly.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me…" It was his turn to lay his hand on her arm. She looked up at him and smiled slightly releasing her lip.

"It's not that I just don't think my story is as… interesting as yours was is all." She laid her hand over his on her arm and looked down at them before replying, deciding that it was easier to look at their hands rather than into his eyes as she told her story.

"When I was about 15 my mother died… my father he was a sailor like yours had been. He couldn't afford to care for me, and frankly I don't think he wanted to. So I found myself on the streets, fending for myself. I tried to find honest work but in the small fishing village I lived in there wasn't much work for a girl like me. One night I was begging at the tavern when this man offered to pay me if I'd blow him. I hadn't eaten in almost a week at this point, at least not enough that could entirely sate my hunger. I agreed. We went out behind the tavern and I did what I had promised and amazingly enough he paid up. It wasn't much, a few pieces, but it was enough that I got myself a loaf of bread and remembered what it was like to go to sleep full. The next day I returned to the tavern, and offered the same deal to some of the other patrons. A few accepted most didn't. But after awhile some of the men wanted more than a blow, and after another long stretch of nothing to eat I gave in and lost my virginity in a dirty alleyway between the tavern and blacksmiths." She took a deep breath and let it out shakily not daring to look up at him, not wanting to see the pity or disgust in his eyes. After a moment she continued a bit quicker than before. "A few weeks later I met that same man whom I'd given my first blow to, he realized I guess what I had been doing since that night and offered me a different life. Said I would have a room of my own, other girls to keep me company, food every night, and I would never want for customers. I agreed and found myself on a ship the next morning. Of course for the entire trip I was expected to see to the crew for my passage. When we dropped anchor two weeks later we were here in Nassau. The man whose name I never learned brought me to the brothel and here I've been since then. That was almost 3 years ago."

Finally Scarlett looked up at him preparing herself for the inevitable looks of disgust in his eyes only to find him watching her intently. After a moment his eyebrows furrowed together and he looked her over again as if seeing her for the first time. "Wait… 3 years… and you were 15 so… you aren't even 20 yet?" He looked at her in shock and let his eyes taking her in a bit more.

Blinking Scarlett just looked at him at a loss for words. After the whole story, that shameful bearing of her soul, all he cared about was how old she was? After a moment she was finally able to speak and replied to his question with a slight chuckle still not quite believing that her age was all he cared about. "Actually I'm 19 I'll be 20 in a few months."

Billy continued to look at her in shock as if not quite believing her age. Though she figured from his story he couldn't be that much older than her, maybe a few years at the most.

"Huh…" was his only response to her. Through it all he hadn't taken his hand from her arm and she had left her hand over his. Feeling just a bit braver after telling her story she let her fingers stroke over his knuckles softly and slowly. Her voice she pitched just a bit lower and seductive than before as she asked "So Billy, if you've been a part of the Walrus' crew for at least a couple of year why is it that I've never seen you in here before?"

Billy looked up at her and blushed slightly before looking down at her hand now tracing lazy circles over the back of his large one. "Well… I've been in here a few times… though I admit I've never seen you in here either, guess you were busy or at the Inn on those nights. But honestly I don't really come in much because I guess… well I guess I'd rather have a woman spend time with me because she wants to rather than because I'm payin her." He said this softly as if trying not to offend her with his reason.

Scarlett smiled and nodded some at his words. Reaching out she tapped the underside of his chin lightly to get his attention and when his eyes found her once again she said softly "Well you aren't paying me Billy… and I'm enjoying your company all the same."

One side of his mouth quirked up in a smiled and he sat up a bit straighter and nodded "I guess that's true enough."

Looking around he must have realized it was late, as the brothel's common room was mostly empty. Half of those who were left were mimicking Gates' pose in some form or fashion, having passed out at, or in one case, under the tables. And the others were talking in hushed groups like he and she were.

Looking around herself she smiled and felt her body hint at her own tiredness. Glancing at him she smiled and got an idea. "Billy… I know it's late and all and I'm sure you are tired, and on top of it all I'll bet the Inn and most other beds are taken for the night. And the beach is a good distance from here. I've got a perfectly good bed upstairs, more than large enough to accommodate a… larger… frame such as yours. Why don't you come upstairs with me and get some sleep. Free of charge of course!" She smirked at the last bit hoping he would accept her offer and see it as the kindness it was and not as anything more. Since that's how she had meant it for once.

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment looking at her some as if to figure out whether she was trying to get money out of him or not, but he seemed to come to the conclusion she wasn't after anything more than to be nice and so he nodded and stood.

Scarlett stood as well smiling and taking his hand lead him to the stairs and up towards her modest room.

**Ok that's it for today! Ooo headed upstairs… what could that mean? Lol guess you'll have to wait till next chapter! Enjoy!**


	3. III

**Ok so I just want to apologize to all my readers about the horrible delay in an update. I had some personal life stuff some up that kept me away from the computer for awhile and didn't have any moment of peace to sit down and write this chapter out. Sorry! But here it finally is and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing cept the idea o Scarlett.**

Scarlett slowly made her way up the stairs ahead of Billy, her small hand almost completely surrounded by his much larger rougher one. It made her smile some at the feeling of it. Most of the men here had similar feeling hands, working long days on a ship tended to do that to a person. Though until this moment she hadn't actually enjoyed the way it felt. Reaching the top of the stairs and turning right she headed towards the last room. Billy followed quietly though a quick peek behind her revealed that his eyes never left her as he followed. She quickly unlocked and opened the door leading him inside and then closing the door behind him. Leaning against the closed door she watched him look around her dimply lit room.

"I know its nothing like Max's room but she makes more than me and she is more popular so she gets first choice of which room she wants." Scarlett wasn't sure why she had felt the need to explain why her room wasn't that big. It wasn't as though it was tiny though, she hadn't lied about the bed, and it was quite large by most standards and took up a good bit of space in the room. Her dresser across from it took up a bit more leaving a narrow walkway between it and the foot of the bed, and lastly there was a chair in the corner by the window that had thick cushions and provided her with a place to relax when she wasn't working. Of course there was also the small table next to the bed that held the lantern that was providing the soft light in the room. It really didn't leave much empty space. Just enough that the bathtub had fit in the room next to the bed and that was it.

"No its, nice, a lot better than anything I've ever called my own." He turned to her as he spoke and smiled. He stood just next to the bed in the largest open area of the room and just looked at her. Scarlett hadn't moved from leaning against the door and returned his look. Time seemed to slow once again as it had downstairs when he had taken her hand to introduce himself. Though she was sure it was less than a minute. Feeling the blush once again creep up her face she quickly pushed from the door and walked between the bed and dresser and over to the window. Opening the shutters she looked out onto the night sky and the rather surprising view of the beach and cove.

"I do have one of the better views in all of Nassau though I have to admit." She had her back to him but could hear and almost feel him move towards her and the window, and suddenly there he was leaning forward one arm braced against the top of the window frame as he gazed out onto the island before them. She trembled slightly at his nearness, he was so close. As a matter of fact if she shifted to the right slightly she would be pressed up against his side and chest. Everything female inside of her screamed for her to do so, to finally let herself feel all that hard muscle against her body once more. But that wasn't what she had offered him, wasn't what she had planned for when she had brought him up here. Of course she could easily seduce him into her bed for more than a good nights sleep, but something about their whole encounter had her pausing, restraining the lustful wants of her body. Instead she looked up at him and smiled.

Billy looked down at her and returned the smile replying to her previous comment softly "You are right, it is a beautiful site…" her heart hammered on her chest as he looked down at her and she could have swore he could hear it. It was practically deafening to her own ears. But if he did notice he didn't say anything, just continued to stare into her eyes.

Swallowing her to steady her voice she turned from the window careful not to actually touch him as she did so and went over to her dresser calling back to him

"I'm going to change, feel free to sleep how ever is most comfortable for you, I don't mind. Not like I haven't seen a man before now or anything." She smirked at this and leaned down opening the first drawer of the dresser and pulled out a thin, almost gauzy, thigh length night gown. It had small ribbons for straps over her shoulders instead of anything resembling proper sleeve but ironically it was the least see through item she owned.

He didn't speak but she could hear the creak of the bed and cloth rustling. Keeping her back to him and doing her best not to look into the mirror at him she began changing. Pulling open the laces on her shirt first and slipping it over her head she deposited it on the chair next to the dresser. She pulled the gown over her head quickly to hide herself before reaching to her waist and undoing the buttons of the skirt and letting it fall to the ground. She decided the panties would add a bit of modesty to the situation and so she left them on. Hearing a loud thunk quickly followed by another she turned. Looking at his broad and now bare back she was speechless for a second, it wasn't what she expected. There were no horrible scars leftover from battling other ships. There wasn't even the tell tale sign of a bullet hole. He was… perfect… well at least his back was. She was sure at some point he had probably been wounded, and she couldn't see his chest from this angle. But still she found herself surprised. Even the mighty Captain Vane had his share of scars and marks on his skin.

Pulling herself back to the room she made her way over to the other side of the bed and pulled the thick coverlet down as best as she could with him sitting on the bed and hen slipped herself under the thinner more appropriate sheet. Scarlett looked over to him as he stood and shoved something over the bed; she assumed it was his shoes, figuring that had been the origin of the thunks she heard earlier. Stepping up to the head of the bed he followed her lead and pulled down the thicker blanket and then slipped himself under the sheet. She noted he had kept his pants on though he had removed the belt and undone the button at the top.

She tried not to stare as he made himself comfortable next to her and doubly tried not to chuckle when he let out a contented groan as he sunk into the mattress and pillow.

"You know men pay me to make them sound like that and all I had to do for you was let you lay down in my bed… I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered." She chuckled some as she said this and he turned his head to look at her an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah well, months at sea with nothing but a hammock to sleep on will make you appreciate the finer, softer, things in life." Turning onto his side to face her more fully he smiled again and said softly

"Thank you… for letting me stay here… it was very kind of you." Scarlett smiled in return and nodded before rolling so that her back was to him.

"Good night Billy" her voice wasn't very loud but she heard him mumble something that sounded like 'night Scarlett'. It wasn't long before his soft snores filled the room. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to him. She closed her eyes but sleep wouldn't come no matter how hard she tried. She knew she needed the sleep, could feel her body's tiredness, but her mind wouldn't shut down enough to left her drift off. Even the soft drone of his snores didn't lull her to sleep. Turning so that she was on her back again she looked over at him and smiled some. His face had softened and smoothed in sleep making him look more like the young man he was. Giving him back his more boyish features and making him look all the more handsome. Scarlett wasn't sure how long she lay and looked at him but after awhile he shifted some, mumbled something in his sleep that she didn't quite understand and the next thing she knew his arm was wrapped around her waist and he was pulling her closer. She gave a soft little squeak of surprise; she didn't mind being closer to him she just hadn't expected him to almost drag her across the bed to do so. She felt him snuggle tighter against her side his hand curled around her side holding her close. Turning slightly she looked at him again and realized how close she was to him, his face was only a few inches from hers now. She could feel his warm breath against her neck, and it was doing wicked things to her lower body. Squeezing her thighs together she tried to ignore it but the movement must have trigger him to act again his hand slipped down to her hips which had become exposed when he drug her over to him causing the nightgown she wore to slid up her body. He also moved his face closer burning it into her neck and gave a soft sigh of contentment.

Scarlett stared at him, or rather his shoulder since he was so close now she couldn't actually see his face anymore, and held her breath. She didn't know what she should do. She hadn't planned on doing anything more than sleeping next to him, though technically she hadn't actually done anything. And what Billy had done had been all in his sleep. She was curious how much further this would go but at the same time a bit worried he would wake and think she had made a move on him in his sleep. Groaning in frustration softly she just lay still, though she quickly found out even that small bit of action on her part caused a reaction in him, his nuzzled into her neck more and she felt his lips pressing to her skin softly. Her eyes fluttered closed some and she couldn't help but tip her head to the side and give him more room. The soft kiss turned into soft suckles and licks which made their way over her shoulder. This caused her to give a soft moan of pleasure and she had to stop him now or at least wake him, she couldn't live with herself if she let this continue knowing he was still asleep.

Between soft moans and purrs of pleasure she managed to get the hand closest to him up and pressed it against the back of his head some to try to get his attention as she spoke breathily "Billy… mmm… Billy… you've got to… mmmmmm…" he had latched into her collar bone lightly, his tongue making little circles on her skin. After a moment he stopped and lifted his head looking up at her clearly awake…

"I've got to what? Do you want me to stop…? I will…" though the tone of his voice clearly said he didn't want to. Even his hand which was still on her hip had tightened and pulled her tighter against him so that she could feel his obvious arousal through his pants. Looking back up into his eyes she was speechless for a moment… how long had he been awake? How much of this had been on purpose?

"I… but I thought you were… how long have you been awake?" she wasn't mad just confused. How could she be mad when he had done exactly what she had wanted to do since she brought him up here? But she felt like a little virgin girl who had been tricked into bed.

Billy's mouth quirked up in a slight smile and he leaned down brushing his lips over her jaw near her ear softly whispering his answer to her between flicks of his tongue "Shortly after I must have pulled you to me, I felt you moving and it woke me up. You didn't answer my question though… do you want me to stop?" his question was ended with a gentle and playful nip to her ear. Scarlett couldn't help but gasp and arch against him some her hand on the back of his head holding him closer.

"Gods no don't stop…" she practically shouted this as his tongue continued to tease at her ear. He gave a soft chuckle and shifted so that he was more over her one of his thighs between hers and propped himself up on one arm to keep most of his weight off of her but he was still able to press his hips down against hers letting her feel more fully his arousal against her thigh down, also letting his own thigh press against her already moist center. She moaned softly and matched his motions grinding herself against him in turn. He slid his free hand up her body pulling her nightgown more up her body leaving it just below her breasts as his hand continued up her chest letting his fingers brush over her shoulder and neck until his cupped her cheek and leaned down capturing her full red lips in a kiss that had her gasping for breath. Her arms immediately came up and wrapped around his neck pressing herself tightly to him as she returned his kiss. Her lips parting for his probing tongue letting him have whatever he wished. Her fingers slipped through his short hair and down her his bare back urging him on. She had never been kissed so thoroughly before in all her life. The other pirates weren't there for kissing they wanted to cum as hard and a fast as possible. She couldn't actually remember when the last time she had been kissed was. But oh how he made her body sing with only a kiss.

When the kiss finally broke he looked down at her that same boyish grin curving his lips as before "I've wanted to do that all night…" she smirked back up at him and leaned up brushing her lips to his once more.

"Well Billy Bones why didn't you? I'm not some vicious sea monster likely to take your head off." Her tone was playful and amused and she let her own lips travel down his jaw and over his neck causing him to groan and purr in pleasure now.

"I cant say I know the answer to that…" his voice was rough and passion filled and his hand tipped her head back up and he claimed her mouth again in another deep, passionate and thorough kiss that had her heart pounding and her body trembling with want. Eventually his lips broke from hers again and started down her jaw and neck and over her collarbone and chest. Her hands slipped through his hair once more as he roamed down her body. Reaching for her nightgown he pushed it up over her chest baring her breasts to his wandering mouth. It didn't take long for him to find and take one nipple into his mouth and suckle it gently, his tongue flicking against the tip teasingly. Scarlett arched her back and moaned enjoying for once the attention to herself instead of having to do all the work for the man.

After a moment he released that nipple and moved on to the other giving it the same attention. Her moans echoed throughout the room as he continued, her fingers never leaving his hair as he moved. A few more moments went by and he continued down her body leaving a trail of wet kisses as he moved, coming to her bellybutton he dipped his tongue into the narrow hole causing her to gasp in pleasure once again. As he moved he had positioned himself between her legs completely now though his face was now level with her hips. Lifting up he looked her over and then looked up at her meeting her eyes and grinned some. "These are sexy." He said this as one hand gently tugged on the hem of the panties. Her only response was a grin of her own. Reaching down Scarlett took hold of the top of the panties and went to move them down only to have him grab her wrists and move her hands away.

"Let me…" he smiled up at her and took hold of the panties himself and began edging them down her hips slowly. As if he was savoring unwrapping a present or sweet of some sort. When he revealed her bare pussy he paused for a moment and looked up at her. She returned the look and shrugged some. She knew that some of the girls didn't maintain themselves but she hated the feeling of hair between her legs and so she went so far as to completely remove it whenever she could.

Billy looked back down to her and without warning leaned in and flicked his tongue over the soft outer lips. Scarlett gasps and arched against his mouth wanting to feel more. Unfortunately he had other ideas for the moment and raised himself up so that he could completely remove her panties. He dropped them off the side of the bed and just looked down at her as he knelt between her legs. His rough hands slid up and down her legs in a soft caress as he just seemed to take in the site of her.

"Beautiful." One word and he had her blushing once more. She had been complimented before by the different men on the island but none of them had really meant it the way Billy did. Not as if he was truly admiring her beauty and not just commenting on something pretty that he'd like to fuck.

"Thank you…" she said this softly almost whispering it as if she didn't truly believe he meant it. Hearing the tone she used he leaned down over her and kissed her once more deeply and slowly almost as if trying to reassure her that he meant what he said. When she was purring against his lips once more he lifted from her and began undoing his pants the rest of the way and shoving them down his legs revealing his hardened length to her. It was impressive to say the least but not frighteningly so. He was definitely more blessed than most of the men in Nassau.

Leaning down he kicked the pants all the way off and then settled himself over her once more his large frame almost completely covering her smaller one, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. Using one arm to keep himself propped up the other slipped between them down between her thighs his fingers finding her soft wet fold and the little bud of pleasure there. He stroked her slowly and gently at first listening to her moans and whimpers of pleasure to tell him how hard and how fast and where she wanted him to touch her. And it didn't take long for her to feel the tightening of her lower stomach and then feel the burst of pleasure as he brought her first orgasm with just his fingers on her pussy. She broke from his lips as she cried out in pleasure.

He slowed his movements to let her calm from the orgasm without letting her completely relax. When he had her moaning in pleasure again he moved up and took his cock in his hand and positioned him at her opening. He looked down at her and paused as if asking her permission even now. Scarlett looked back up at him and nodded her hands sliding over his chest and arms. With a quick hard thrust he buried himself in her completely and let out a groan of pleasure to match her moan. He kept still letting her adjust to his length and girth before he slowly began to move inside of her. He held himself over her as he moved, watching her face as he moved. Her eyes had half closed in pleasure as he moved her moans following each of his movements.

After a bit longer Billy began thrusting in and out of her faster and harder, pulling himself almost completely from her before thrusting himself all the way back in over and over until she was clinging to him in ecstasy. Scarlett could feel herself slowly building to another climax, her body tensing and moving with his more feverently. She could tell he was also close as his thrusts became less controlled and more wild and wanton. He had dropped down so that he was leaning on his elbows over her pressing himself down against her, her breasts moving against his chest with each thrust. Her moans became louder and more frequent as she felt herself grow so close her body arching against his her hips moving with his almost perfectly despite his obvious loss of control. Her hands slid down his back her nails digging in slightly as they came to her ass pulling him into her harder and faster.

Breathily and between moans she gasped out to him "Cum Billy please god cum with me." Her words must have been the catalyst he needed because he thrust once more hard into her and muffled his loud groan of pleasure into her neck and should. Feeling him throbbing and releasing inside of her pushed her over the edge and she cried out in pleasure cumming with him.

He lay over her for awhile still and relaxed his head laid on her shoulder some. Her hands lazily roamed up and down his back as they lay there. After a few minutes he moved over to the side of her and pulled her in close to him once more pressing her against his chest, his arms around her still. She turned and snuggled into his chest tightly and yawned feeling herself finally beginning to doze off. The last thing she heard before she was completely out was his soft snoring once again filling the room.


End file.
